


Older Than Water, Stubborn As Stone

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cap and Bucky are a handful, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Small and Angry Steve Rogers, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki put a spell on Cap and Bucky so they have de-aged back to four years old. Peter gets to be the lucky one to look after them. He probably shouldn't have put babysitting on his resume when he gave it to Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Days Get Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request on Tumblr for a fic about Spideypool taking care of a de-aged Stucky. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for Lexy for being awesome, giving me ideas and making me write when I don't want to. Second chapter should be up soon. 
> 
> Title comes from the Imagine Dragons song Second Chances.

            Peter Parker had no idea how he’d gotten stuck with babysitting duty. It wasn’t like he was completely useless. He could have gone after Loki to try and get that psychopath to reverse the spell. But apparently being one of the newest members of the Avengers meant that he got shafted. He knew he shouldn’t have put babysitting on his resume when he gave it to Stark.

            Peter had thought he had seen it all over the past six years of being Spider-man. His mentors becoming weird animal hybrids and trying to kill him, freaky aliens coming from portals in the sky, actual Gods walking amongst him. But somehow things continued getting weirder, like how Captain America and the Winter Solider were now sitting in the communal living room of Stark Tower playing with some Legos.

            They seemed to be somewhere in the vicinity of four years old since they could both speak and stuff. Peter didn’t really know much about kids or anything, but four seemed about right.

            And it wasn’t as if Peter was alone with them. Deadpool had been made to stay behind as well, so what could possibly go wrong?

            Other than everything.

            Peter tried his best to keep his composure considering how weird everything was. Wade had gotten a tiny Cap shield from the gift shop downstairs and attempted to give it to Steve to play with. Steve had continuously given it to Bucky instead. It was so bizarre seeing the two oldest people Peter knew get turned so young. It had seemed like Loki’s spell hadn’t actually been directed at Steve and Bucky. From what Stephen Strange had explained to them, it had just affected those two because they were both in the wrong time anyway. What Loki had actually been trying to do was still a mystery. A mystery the rest of the Avengers had gone off to get out of the Trickster God.

            “This is so cool,” Wade said the moment the elevator doors opened. He walked in carrying a bunch of bags full of stuff. Peter had sent him out to get clothes and other helpful things. It looked like Wade had come back with most of “Babies R Us.”

            “Wade, they don’t need bottles, they’re four…or something,” Peter said in exasperation. “They can eat actual food.”

            “Well I didn’t know!” Wade said defensively. “Kids are so confusing!”

            Peter sighed and hung his head. This was going to be a long day for him. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So what is the plan here?”

            “Keep them entertained, keep them fed, make sure they don’t kill themselves,” Wade said with a shrug. “Come on, Petey, cheer up! It’ll be like three men and a baby, but it’s two men and two babies, which I think is better anyway because then we each have a baby.”

            “Please stop talking,” Peter said, feeling pain starting behind his eyes as a headache began to form.

            “Right-o,” Wade said, miming zipping his mouth shut. “I brought toys too! That should keep them entertained, huh?”

            “Sure,” Peter said, wondering if he could lie down on the sofa and take a nap. Of course that would mean leaving the tiny superheroes with Deadpool and Peter didn’t trust him enough to do that.

            Wade was digging through the bags, putting aside the tiny clothes he’d gotten, to get to the toys. Peter looked across the room where Cap and Bucky were seated. They’d switched from the Legos to some coloring books Darcy had gotten for them.

            Bucky seemed to be having trouble coloring with his right hand but didn’t seem to want to switch. Even as a small child the Winter Soldier had a scowl permanently on his face. Peter didn’t know Bucky that well. Sure he’d gotten a lot better since that whole Avengers turning on each other thing, but he still had a long way to go. He usually only seemed to smile around Steve.

            Steve noticed Bucky struggling and took the crayon out of his right hand, placing the encouragingly into his left. Bucky stared at the yellow crayon for a moment and then pressed it to the paper. The crayon immediately snapped in his two tight grip and Bucky’s face crumpled. Steve was next to him in seconds, wrapping Bucky up into a hug. Peter had to keep from saying “Awwww” because he was pretty sure he didn’t want to have to live through a four-year-old Bucky Barnes kicking the shit out of him.

            Deadpool, however, had no such compunction. He “awwwed” loudly as he took in Steve and Bucky’s hug. Bucky immediately pushed Steve away and glowered in their direction. It didn’t seem to deter Wade at all. He put his hands on either side of his face and squealed like a teenage girl. “He’s just so small and angry!” he said to Peter. “I love it so much.”

            “Wade, please don’t anger the tiny Winter Soldier,” Peter said, going into the kitchen to look for some pills. He really needed something to take care of this headache.

            Wade followed him into the kitchen and jumped up onto one of the counters, letting his spandex-clad legs swing. “You worry too much, Petey,” he told him, his mask widening as he grinned. “They’re fine.”

            “They’re not fine,” Peter said, slamming the cupboards as he looked for some kind of pain reliever. “They’ve been turned into children!”

            “Could have been worse,” Wade said with a shrug. “Could have been Thor and Tony turned into children. Can you even imagine a tiny Tony Stark? Now there would be a handful.”

            Peter groaned and hit his head against the cupboard in front of him. “Can we not talk about my mentor being turned into a kid?” he begged, tugging his fingers through his hair.

            “Come on, baby boy, we make a great team!” Wade said encouragingly. “Nothing we can’t handle.”

            “What are we even going to do with them?” Peter asked in frustration, finally finding some Tylenol extra strength and dry swallowing four of them. His super-human abilities meant he had to up the recommended daily dose. “What do four year olds even like?”

            “Ice cream?” Wade suggested.

            “Okay, yeah, that’s not a horrible idea,” Peter said, staring at Wade with a slightly baffled expression.

            “I’m not completely useless and out of touch, you know,” Wade said, huffing indignantly. “I might be three different kinds of crazy, but I still know everyone screams for ice cream.”

            Peter laughed and shook his head. “All right, can I trust you with them while I run to the store?”

            Wade dropped down off the counter and gave a salute. “You can count on me, Spidey!”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            Peter got back from the store with five different kinds of ice cream. He wasn’t sure what kinds Bucky and Cap would like, so he thought he should get a variety. The elevator doors had just opened when a blur of a naked child went running past him. It was only from the streak of silver that Peter was able to identify the child as Bucky.

            A moment later, Wade went running after him, trying to catch him with his arms outstretched. Wade tripped over the coffee table and went tumbling onto the floor. Bucky went running into the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

            Peter walked over and looked at Wade upside down. “Everything under control?” Peter asked jokingly.

            “They’re evil!!” Wade said, sitting up. “They’re children of the corn! Call an exorcist!”

            “What happened?” peter inquired, helping Wade to his feet.

            “So they switched from crayons to markers and started drawing on each other,” Wade explained, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought they should have a bath to wash it off. But when I tried scrubbing the marker off Bucky, he climbed out of the tub and ran for it. I’ve been chasing him ever since.”

            Peter sighed and shoved the bag of ice cream at Wade. “You put this away so it doesn’t melt,” he ordered, heading for the bathroom. “I’ll handle the tiny tyrants.”

            “Thank god,” Wade mumbled before slinking away.

            Peter opened the door a crack to find Bucky and Cap in the tub together, scrubbing each other clean and laughing. They blew bubbles at each other and pushed the rubber ducky between them. Peter almost wanted to take a picture of them to share with the rest of the Avengers, but again, he wasn’t going to get on Barnes’ bad side if he could help it.

            “Hey guys!” Peter called out cheerfully.

            Bucky’s face immediately changed and he put himself between Peter and Steve, hiding Cap from view.

            “So, um, just let me know when you guys are done, okay?” Peter said, trying to placate the Winter Soldier as much as possible. “I got us all ice cream. It’s in the kitchen if you want some.”

            “Thank you,” Steve said politely.

            The Winter Soldier didn’t say anything. Not that Peter expected much.

           

                                                            ***

 

            After ice cream, Peter had a bit of a conundrum on the sleeping arrangements. Bucky and Steve usually slept in separate beds on Steve’s floor of the Avenger’s tower. Clint kept insisting that they were sleeping together but Peter wasn’t sure. If Bucky and Cap were an item, wouldn’t the rest of the team know about it by now?

            Peter didn’t feel comfortable leaving the tiny children on their own for the night, which meant Peter was going to have to sleep on the couch. He tucked them into their beds and then stripped down to his t-shirt and underwear. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and got himself settled on the couch.

            He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard one of the doors squeak open. Peter’s enhanced senses meant he was able to see in the dark, and what he saw was a tiny Bucky Barnes making his way into Steve Rogers’ bedroom, his blanket trailing after him. Maybe Clint wasn’t so wrong after all.

           

                                                            ***

 

            Peter was startled awake the next morning by a large commotion and a parade of people walking in. He jumped off the couch so high that he ended up getting stuck on the ceiling.

            “Jesus kid, slow your roll, it’s just us,” Tony said, staring up at Peter in that exasperated fondness that so often adorned his face when the young arachnid hero was concerned. “We bring asshole demi-gods to fix their mistakes.”

            Peter glanced over and saw Loki looking a bit worse for wear, being held prisoner by Thor. Neither of them looked very happy to be in each other’s company. Clint and Natasha followed in after them, talking quietly to themselves as was their spy way.

            “Huh, what?” Wade called out, popping up from behind the couch with a blanket tucked under his chin.

            “Wade?” Peter said, looking at him with his eyes bulging. “Where you there all night?”

            “Yeah,” Wade said, stretching languidly. “I thought about joining you on the couch but your limbs were everywhere. It says something about your sleeping habits when the floor looks more comfortable, baby boy.”

            Tony glared at Deadpool the way he always did when the other man was around. He didn’t trust him and he certainly didn’t like the comments Wade made in regards to his protégé. “Someone want to go get the frozen buddies so we can do this?”

            Vision came through the wall from the direction of Steve’s bedroom. “Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes are still sleeping,” he informed them. “Shall I wake them up or will we allow them a few more moments of rests?”

            “Wake them up,” Tony said immediately. “We haven’t got all day and I’m sure they’d like to be back to normal, well as normal as those two get.”

            “Look who’s talking,” Nat said, pushing past Tony and going into the bedroom. Clint followed behind her and together they came out holding Bucky and Steve in their arms, the tiny superheroes looking sleepy. Bucky had settled in against Natasha but Steve looked unhappy being separated from Bucky. He reached out and their tiny hands clasped together.

            “Okay then, Harry Potter, wave your magic wand and put them back to the way they’re meant to be,” Tony said, turning towards Loki.

            Loki huffed in annoyance. “What will I receive in exchange?”

            Tony’s face darkened for a moment and then he plastered a very fake smile. “If you change them back, we won’t let the hulk smash you into the floorboards…again…”

            Loki’s face paled and he shook his brother’s grip off of him. “Very well.”

            Nat and Clint dropped the kids down onto the floor gingerly. Bucky immediately put his arms around Steve and Steve got a determined look on his face. Peter was certain even at four years old they could take on the world.

            Loki waved around his magic stick/staff thingy and pointed it right at Cap and Bucky. A bunch of green magic swirled around them and then everything stopped. Everyone in the room turned to look at the two supersoldiers, but neither of them looked any different.

            “Trouble getting it up?” Stark asked with a smug smirk.

            Loki gave him an affronted look. “It will take time to go into effect,” he drawled out in a bored tone. “They’ll age back to their proper selves in a few days.”

            “A few days?” Peter shouted in distress. He didn’t want to be stuck babysitting for several days.

            “Aw, it’ll be fine,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Look at the little guys! I bet Rogers will be a lot less trouble now that he’s three feet tall – ow!” Tony hopped on one foot, clutching the other where Barnes had kicked him in the shin hard. “What the hell!”

            Natasha chuckled. “Oh yeah, they’re certainly less trouble like this,” she said, scooping the two of them up and carrying them back into the bedroom.

            Peter was just relieved to have other people to help watch them.

 

                                                            ***

 

            Steve Rogers woke up back in his teenager body, frail and weak. The only good thing about waking up this way was Bucky’s arm draped across him protectively. Steve couldn’t help smiling and burrowing into Bucky’s warmth. He’d always known Buck cared about him, but over the past few days he’d seen just how much.

            Steve flipped around and was faced with Bucky’s devastatingly gorgeous fifteen-year-old self. Bucky had always been a good-looking guy, turning heads wherever he went. His hair was short again, the way he’d kept it in the thirties. Steve couldn’t resist sliding his fingers through it.

            Bucky chuckled and peeked one eye open. “You bein’ fresh with me, Rogers?” he teased.

            Steve turned a bit red. He hated having his body go through puberty again. He could have done without this familiar feeling of constant need. “I’m just not used to your short hair,” he explained quietly. “I’d gotten used to it being long.”

            Bucky pressed into Steve touch and smiled. “Been nice,” he murmured softly. “Getting to be kids again.”

            “Yeah,” Steve said quietly. “Maybe Loki did us a favor.”

            Bucky wiggled closer and slid his hand down Steve’s side. “Never lived in a place like this when we were kids though,” he reminded Steve. “Would have been something if we had, though.”

            Steve laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the intimacy of their morning. Even if he had the body of a teenager, he still had his own mind, and he remembered all the history between them. They’d had morning like this before, curled up together against cold January mornings, Steve sick again and trying his best to fight it.

            “How come we never got our heads out of our asses, Stevie?” Bucky asked suddenly, pulling Steve from his memory.

            “What do you mean, Buck?”

            Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, Steve.”

            Steve sighed. “Yeah, I think I do,” he murmured.

            “Well, we’re getting a second chance now,” Bucky said, his grin growing mischievous as he climbed on top of Steve and pressed his body down just right, making Steve gasp in surprise as he got pressure on his aching cock.

            “Bucky!” Steve cried out, his hands flying down to grab Bucky by the hips. “Wh-what are you doing there, Buck?”

            Bucky licked his lips and rolled his hips sensually. “Something I should have done a long time ago, doll.”

            Steve dropped his head back and groaned. “Y-you sure this isn’t a side effect from the spell?”

            “No, this is just us,” Bucky shot back, slipping his hand into Steve’s boxers and easing his dick out. Bucky then pulled his own underwear down. He licked his palm and Steve was certain that image would be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life. That is until Bucky brought their cocks together and began stroking them. Steve gasped and wrapped his legs around Bucky, pushing up into his hand and against his cock. “You ever done this before, baby?”

            Steve shook his head and gulped in air as he tried to keep himself together. He’d never done anything like this, but oh how he’d dreamt of it, of Bucky wanting him like this. “Never done more than kissin’,” Steve responded, his thighs shaking as heat coiled low in his stomach.

            Bucky smirked and lowered himself down. “Knew I was forgettin’ something,” he said before capturing Steve’s lips. Steve’s eyes flew open and he cried out as he came over Bucky’s hand and his own stomach. Bucky laughed against Steve’s lips and sucked on his lower lip. “Nice to see I’ve still got it.”

            Steve whimpered as his cock became sensitive. Bucky pulled his hand away and began to stroke himself quickly. “B-Buck, let me,” Steve said desperately, reaching down. He managed to bat Bucky’s hand away and started jerking him off. Bucky moaned and dropped his head in the crook of Steve’s neck, kissing and sucking at his skin.

            “Feels good, sweetheart,” Bucky told him, panting against his ear. “Make me come all over you, Stevie.”

            Steve keened at Bucky’s words and redoubled his efforts, twisting his wrist to thumb over the head of Bucky’s prick. He might not have done this before, but he knew what felt good on himself. “Come on, Buck,” Steve said, grunting from exertion. “I want it. Want to feel you come because of me. Want you to mark me up so everyone knows I’m your guy.”

            “Oh fuck, Steve!” Bucky cried out as he arched and came over Steve’s stomach.

            Bucky dropped like a bag of rocks onto Steve, holding onto him as he attempted to get his breath back. “You okay there, champ?” Steve asked, rubbing Bucky’s back soothingly. “Normally being outta breath is my job.”

            Bucky laughed and turned his face, kissing Steve on the cheek. “I missed you, Rogers.”

            “I’ve been right here,” Steve said, frowning in confusion.

           “Yeah, but it’s nice seeing the old you again,” Bucky explained, nuzzling Steve affectionately.

            Steve smiled. “Thanks Buck. Now get off me, you weigh a ton!”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            “What do you mean they’re gone?” Peter asked, his eye bulging out of his head in shock. “They can’t be gone! Where would they go?”

            Tony shrugged. “Beats me,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “I forget what people did before the internet. Friday, got any eyes on Rogers and Barnes.”

            “According to the tracking device put on Sargent Barnes, they’re at Coney Island,” came Friday’s Scottish lilt from the ceiling.

            “Oh right,” Tony said, pulling out his phone and pulling up a map. “I had a tracker imprinted on Barnes so we would know where he was if he ever went cuckoo again.”

            Peter huffed. “Well someone has to go get them, right?”

            Tony smiled and clapped Peter on the back. “It’s all yours, kid.”

            “Oh no!” Peter groaned, shaking his head emphatically. “I didn’t mean me! How am I supposed to bring them back?”

            “Well, if you won’t cooperate then you can always web them up and drag their ninety year old asses back here,” Tony told him with a grin. He sent the map to Peter’s phone and then headed out. “I mean, if you don’t think you can handle it, you can always take Captain Useless with you.”

            “My ears are burning,” someone cooed from the sofa.

            “Jesus Christ!” Peter said, jumping in surprise. “Wade, how long have you been there?”

            “Pretty much for the whole conversation,” Deadpool said, sitting up. “So Cap and Bucky flew the coop, huh?”

            “Looks that way,” Peter said, trying to play it off. He didn’t want Wade to come with him because if anything then he’d have three people to reign in instead of just two. Wade would be more of a hindrance than a help.

            “Ooh! Field trip?” Wade asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

            “You’re not coming with me,” Peter said, putting his foot down.

            “What? Why not?” Wade asked, clearly pouting even through his mask. “Come on, team Red! We’ve got this!”

            Peter deflated. He wasn’t a match for the sheer enthusiasm of Deadpool. “Fine, you can come with me, but for the love of God change into civvies. I don’t want to turn every head on the subway.”

            “Fine,” Wade said, slinking off to places unknown. Peter was pretty sure Deadpool didn’t have a floor on the Avenger’s compound like the rest of them. Maybe he bunked in with Wolverine sometimes or something. Peter tended not to think too much about Wade and what he did in his off time. All he knew was that Wade was a complete pain in the ass that liked to follow him around.

            When Wade reappeared, he was wearing grey sweats and a red hoodie with a Red Sox cap to try and cover his scarred face. “Wade W. Wilson, reporting for duty,” he said, giving Peter a salute with his gloved hand.

            Peter shook his head and smiled in spite of himself. “Come on then,” he said, gesturing for Wade to follow him. “Friday, are they still at Coney Island?”

            “Yes, Mr. Parker,” Friday responded. “They appear to be riding the Cyclone.”

            “Ooh! I love that one! Can we try it, Petey? Can we?” Wade asked as they got into the elevator.

            “No,” Peter said sternly. “We’re going to collect Cap and Bucky and drag their asses back here.”

            “I call dragging Cap’s ass!” Wade said, his grin turning lecherous. “So firm…like a nice mattress.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “Please don’t do anything stupid.”

            “Oh baby boy, I absolutely will not promise that,” Wade said as the door dinged shut.

 

                                                            ***

 

            They arrived at Coney Island after a very long subway ride in which Wade had “accidentally” bumped into people – mostly Peter – and turned more heads than if he’d been in his full Deadpool suit. Peter got off the train and took a moment to look up at the sky, wondering just what he’d done to deserve this.

            Wade grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him forward. They got to the Cyclone but Steve and Bucky definitely weren’t on it. Sighing, Peter pulled out his phone and checked the map. The little dot that represented Bucky was closer to the beach. Peter led Wade onto the boardwalk and towards the blinking red dot.

            “It’s weird, isn’t it?” Wade said, breaking the silence between them.

            “What is?” Peter asked, keeping his eye on the dot to make sure it didn’t move.

            “Well, you hear about Cap and Bucky growing up together in their fancy museum exhibit and stuff, but now we get to live it. It’s a trip, isn’t it?”

            Peter thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “It certainly is.”

            Peter didn’t even have to look up to know where Bucky and Cap were, he just listened for the shouting and the sound of punching. Groaning and scrubbing his hands down his face, Peter took off towards the scuffle. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were in the middle of a fistfight with three guys. Steve had a bloody lip and what appeared to be a bruise forming on his left eye. Bucky had bloody knuckles and seemed to be missing a tooth.

            “What the hell are you two doing?” Peter called out, hurrying over. “What the fuck!”

            “This asshole over here called Steve a fag,” Bucky explained, spitting blood onto the sand. “We needed to teach them a few manners.”

            Peter whirled around and stared at the three guys they’d been fighting. “Seriously? In this day and age, fellas?”

            “Stay out of it, nerd,” one of the hissed, shoving Peter roughly.

            “Hey!” Wade said, stepping forward. “You dickholes want to dance? I’ll be dancing over your graves after I send you to hell!”

            “Get lost, freak!” Another one shouted.

            “No one touches my baby boy!” Wade screamed, pulling a gun from the back of his pants and aiming at one of the guy’s heads.

            “Whoa, Wade!” Peter said, grabbing his arm. “Stop it! We’re in a public place!”

            It was too late of course. Everyone on the beach had started screaming and taking off running the moment they’d seen the gun. “Come on, Petey, let me shoot this piece of trash.”

            “Wade, no!” Peter said firmly. “Put the gun away!”

            Wade groaned and shoved it back down the back of his pants. “You never let me have any fun.”

            Peter closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly. “All right, the three of you head towards the subway. March, soldiers!”

            Wade dropped his head down and started out the way they’d come. Steve and Bucky stalled a moment, having a silent conversation with just looks, and then followed after him. Peter brought up the rear, wanting to make sure they all got away. He couldn’t help noticing the guy Wade had pulled the gun on had pissed himself. It gave Peter a small sense of satisfaction.

           

                                                            ***

 

            When they got back to Avenger’s tower, Peter was exhausted. The three of them were such a handful and Peter felt this was the kind of thing that should be overseen by someone more equipped. Like a Hulk.

            “So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?” Peter asked, stopping dead as he opened the door to Steve’s room. Steve and Bucky were kissing furiously, sucking on each other’s faces, with their hands down each other’s pants. Peter stared at them, wide-eyed, and completely in shock. “How long has this been going on?”

            Bucky slowly pulled his lips away but Peter noted that his hand didn’t move. “A few days, why?”

            “Oh my god,” Peter said, tugging his fingers through his hair. “You two are going to give me a heart attack! No touching each other! Keep the door open at all times. I don’t trust you two alone together.”

            “What’s the big deal?” Steve asked, frowning.

            “I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you and I do _not_ want an eyeful of that!” Peter said, pointing at them accusingly. “Just keep your hands to yourself until you’re back to normal.”

            “You’re not our dad,” Bucky said, giving Peter the finger with his unoccupied hand.

            “Oh my god, I just got flipped off by a hundred year old man!” Peter said, wondering what the fuck his life was.

            “Don’t you forget it,” Bucky said, kicking the door shut.

            “No, no, no!” Peter said, pushing it open again. “No inappropriate touching!”

            “Oh fuck off,” Steve growled, tugging Bucky towards the bed.

            “Yeah, why don’t you go find Deadpool?” Bucky asked, letting himself be pushed down as Steve straddled him. “It’s clear he’s into you.”

            “I – what? No, I mean, he doesn’t…” Peter sputtered, a blush creeping up his neck. “We’re not…”

            Bucky rolled his eyes. “Look kid, do what you want,” he said, tugging Steve’s shirt off. “But this is happening, so get out.”

            Peter quickly spun around and shut the door behind him. He needed to find Tony. Or more accurately, he needed to find Tony’s stash of alcohol.


	2. I Believe in Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit later than I thought I'd be getting this second chapter up. Thanks against to Lexy for being amazing. Thanks to all of you as well for the nice comments and the encouragement. Hope you enjoy!

            Peter was slightly drunk as he stumbled into the elevator. He pressed the button for Wolverine’s floor and hummed along to the music playing as he waited for the elevator to go down. He felt good – fuzzy – as if warmed from the inside out. And for some reason he felt like seeing Wade.

            He’d found a bottle of some kind of Whiskey in Tony’s penthouse. Knowing Mr. Stark it was probably a high quality brand. Peter had managed three glasses of it before he had to cut himself off. That stuff had been potent and Peter had never gotten drunk so quickly.

            He knocked on Wolverine’s door, unsure of what time it was. He glanced at his watch but it was all blurry. He probably should have just gone home or something. What was he doing again?

            The door opened and a grumpy looking Wolverine stared down at him. “What do you want, kid?”

            Peter opened his mouth to answer but instead let out a huge burp. “Oh my god,” he said, slapping his hand over his mouth. “Sorry. I’m actually looking for Wade?”

            “Wilson? Why would he be here?” Logan asked, crossing his arms over his very hair chest. Like unbelievably hairy.

            “I don’t know,” Peter said, buzzing his lips together because it felt nice.

            “Stark didn't want Deadpool staying in the tower. Wilson has an apartment down in Harlem,” Logan informed him, raising an eyebrow at him. “How much have you had to drink?”

            “Only three!” Peter said, holding up three fingers.

            “Jesus,” Logan said, shaking his head forlornly. “Come with me.” Logan closed his door and locked it before heading for the elevator.

            “Where are we doing?” Peter asked, jogging after him to catch up. Wolverine probably wasn't the safest person to go off with in the middle of the night, but Peter didn't have a lot of options. And for some reason he really wanted to see Wade, he just couldn't remember what that reason was. 

            “I’m going to take you to see your boyfriend,” he answered, punching the button for the elevator and sticking a cigar in his mouth. He struck a match and then lit it.

            “I don’t think you’re supposed to smoke in here,” Peter said, staring at Logan incredulously. It took a moment for what he had said to sink in. “Wait, Wade isn’t my boyfriend!”

            “No?” Logan asked, stepping into the elevator and puffing on his cigar. “He says you are.”

            “W-what!”

            Wolverine shrugged. “Might just be wishful thinking on his part.”

            Peter chewed his lip as the elevator went down to the garage. Wolverine perused the motorcycles once they got there. He decided on a red Ducati and Peter climbed onto the back of it.

            The wind felt good whipping against his face. What did not feel good was the quick turns Wolverine would make that had Peter’s stomach lurching and threatening to spill its contents.

            Wade apartment in Harlem was in a tall brick building with black fire escapes zig-zagging across the outside. It wasn't as much of a dump as Peter was expecting. Peter got off the bike and looked at Logan for a moment before realizing Wolverine wouldn’t be joining him.

            “Apartment 12B, kid,” Wolverine said, flicking ash from his cigar onto the sidewalk. “Have fun.”

            Before Peter could retort, Logan was already spinning around and speeding off back towards the tower. The elevator in the building was broken, so Peter was forced to walk twelve stories up. He probably could have been faster climbing the outside of the building, but he didn’t trust himself not to fall in his inebriated state.

            When he got to apartment 12B, he rapped his knuckles against the door and waited. He leaned against the framed and concentrated on breathing in and out slowly. He couldn’t even remember why he had come or what had made him want to see Wade so badly.

            Wade opened the door and immediately shoved a gun in Peter’s face. Peter yawned loudly and then hiccupped. “Baby boy, what are you doing here?” Wade asked, putting the gun down.

            “Are you my boyfriend?” Peter asked, shoving his way into the apartment. It was as much of a disaster as he was expecting, pizza boxes strewn everywhere and a pungent smell of man sweat.

            “Why would you say that?” Wade asked, shuffling nervously.

            “Wolverine said you’d been telling people I was,” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look stern. He wasn’t sure he completely pulled it off.

            “Oh that,” Wade said, brushing it off. “I’m joking around, Petey. I don’t really think you’re my boyfriend. You know me, always talking a load of shit.”

            Peter shuffled forward into Wade’s personal space. “Why do you say it then?”

            Wade gulped audibly. “Don’t worry about it, Spidey, no one ever believes me. They know I’m full of it.”

            Peter played with the cords on Wade’s hoodie. “Logan called it wishful thinking.”

            Wade chuckled softly. “Yeah, well, have you seen your ass, Petey?”

            Peter blinked a few times and then smiled. “Do you want to make out with me?”

            Wade cocked his head to the side and eyed Peter critically. “Is that some kind of trick question?” 

           He started walking into the room and Wade stayed ahead of him, walking backwards. When they reached the sofa, Peter hiccuped again and then giggled. Wade wasn't wearing his mask and Peter could see his face. Peter had seen Wade's real face before and he was repulsed by it. He'd actually gotten kind of used to it. It was nice that Wade felt comfortable around him. 

            Peter shook his head. “Just making out though, nothing more.” Peter pressed Wade down onto the sofa and then climbed into his lap. “You gonna behave?”

            “Probably not,” Wade admitted freely, sliding his hands down Peter’s sides. “We saving room for Jesus?”

            Peter snorted and nodded. “Yep, eighth grade dance rules apply, keep it above the belt, stud.”

            Wade snorted and leaned in, just barely brushing his lips against Peter’s. “Why would you want this, Spidey?”

            Peter sighed and pressed his lips against Wade’s in a bruising kiss. He gripped Wade’s shoulders, his fingers digging in hard and making Wade gasp against him. “I guess seeing Cap and Bucky get their shit together after seventy years got me thinking,” Peter explained, breaking the kiss and sliding his lips over the pulse point in Wade’s neck, feeling it jump. “About how lonely I am and how much I like you and - and just a whole bunch of shit.”

            Wade hummed and dropped his head onto the back of the sofa, elongating his neck for Peter’s enjoyment. Peter moaned softly and nipped at Wade’s scarred skin. Wade moaned and brought his hands down to cup Peter’s ass. Peter couldn’t even find it in himself to care. “You really like me, baby boy? This isn’t just drunken pity?””

            Peter shook his head and brought his lips back up to meet Wade’s. “I’m not drunk, but I - I’m a fuckup, Wade. Being Spider-man has screwed me up to the point where I can’t even admit what I want anymore because I’m so scared of losing it. Nothing I want ever works out.”

            Wade listened quietly for what might have been the first time ever in the years Peter had known him. “I’m not going anywhere, baby boy. You’re stuck with me. Gonna stick to you like glue.”

            Peter swallowed thickly and kissed Wade with everything he had, pouring all his hope and fear into the kiss to the point where it became emotionally charged. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he pulled back and Wade gently wiped the tears off his cheeks. “Sorry, god I’m so pathetic.”

            “No you’re not, Petey,” Wade said, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. “You’re amazing. And those tears were super manly.”

            Peter choked out a laugh and hugged Wade back tightly. “Thanks Wade.”

            “Any time, baby boy.”

           

                                                                        ***

 

            Peter woke up with his face pressed into the pillow and lying on his stomach. His cock was achingly hard as he rubbed it against the mattress. It took a moment to realize why everything felt so good and it was because there was a tongue in his ass.

            “F-fuck, Wade,” Peter moaned out, gripping the sheets. The night before came rushing back to him. He'd drunkenly come to Deadpool's apartment and made out with him. He'd taken off his clothes because he'd been hot and slept naked. Next to Wade Wilson. 

            Wade pulled back and Peter whimpered at the loss. “Sorry, Petey, your ass was calling to me. I couldn’t resist the temptation.”

            Peter spread his legs wider and craned his head back to look over his shoulder at Wade. “Did I tell you to stop?” Peter asked, wiggling his ass playfully.

            Wade groaned and settled back down between Peter’s legs, spreading his cheeks wide and licking his way back into his hole. Peter cried out and rutted against the mattress shamefully. “Oh fuck, oh shit, Wade!” he keened as he got his ass expertly eaten out.

            “God baby, you’re so greedy for it,” Wade murmured, slipping a finger into his wet hole and making Peter arch off the bed.

            “Wade – fuck!” Peter moaned out as Wade crooked his finger perfectly inside Peter and began toying with his prostate.

            “I knew you had a perfect ass, Petey, but I had no idea you’d be such an anal slut,” Wade said, lapping at Peter’s rim as he continued fingerfucking him open.

            Peter whined and pressed back wantonly. “Give me another, please!”

            Wade hummed and took a moment to rifle through the bedside table before coming back with a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and then pressed back into Peter with two. “God, your ass just swallows them up like a little slut.”

            Peter moaned and reached back to grab Wade’s wrist and forcing him to shove his fingers in harder. Wade’s eyes bulged as Peter fucked himself with Wade’s fingers. Peter shuffled his knees up, pushing his ass into the air. “Give me your cock, Wade.”

            “You sure you’re ready for it, baby boy?”

            “I’m fucking ready!” Peter said, his cock hanging heavy and full between his legs. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

            Wade growled and scrambled up, positioning himself behind Peter. He applied a liberal amount of lube to his cock and then pushed in with one slow, easy glide. He groaned when he bottomed out, his cock buried deep inside Peter’s ass. Gripping Peter’s hips, Wade set a brutal pace, fucking Peter hard and deep, pushing him higher on the bed with each powerful thrust.

            Peter cried out and shoved his body back, their skin meeting in loud slaps as they fucked. Wade’s beat up old mattress squeaked beneath them as they broke the bedsprings inside.

            “Fuck baby boy, I’m not going to last,” Wade panted out, slamming his cock into Peter over and over.

            Peter groaned and reached between his legs, tugging on his cock, each touch sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. It only took a few strokes before he was coming hard onto the mattress beneath him. Wade followed almost immediately, pulling out and coming all over the small of Peter’s back. He wiped his dick on Peter’s ass and then dropped heavily in exhaustion. “Fuck, that’s the best morning sex I’ve had in ages.”

            Peter laughed and crawled out of the bed. He winced from the ache in his ass from the severe pounding he’d just received. At least it was the good kind of ache. He went into the bathroom and washed himself quickly with a towel.

            When he got back to the bedroom, Wade was already passed out again. Peter smiled to himself and slid in beside him, pillowing his head on Wade’s scarred chest.

 

                                                                        ***

 

            Bucky Barnes woke up with distinct feeling that he was being crushed to death. Moaning, he shoved at what could only be the boulder sitting on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and found Steve rolling off of him. “Jesus christ!” Bucky said, sitting up abruptly.

            “What is it?” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

            “You’re big!” Bucky said, staring at Steve in shock.

            “I’m what –“ Steve began before looking down. “Oh.”

            “Guess that means we aged again,” Bucky said, running his fingers through his hair and finding it much longer than it had been the night before.

            “Yeah,” Steve said, sitting up next to Bucky and rubbing his back soothingly. “I’d say we’re about nineteen.”

            “Well at least we’re through most of the awkward years,” Bucky said, glancing over at Steve. They smiled at each other for a moment and then Bucky’s smile turned wicked. “I wonder if you’re bigger everywhere.”

            Steve laughed. “It’s nice to see you still like me even when I’m different.”

            “Not different,” Bucky murmured, slipping his hand under the covers. “Just bigger.” He stuck his hand down the front of Steve’s underwear and wrapped it around his cock. “Oh, hello!” he said, his eyes widening.

            Steve blushed all the way down to his neck. “Yeah, I remember that changing along with everything else.”

            “For fuck’s sake, Rogers!” Bucky said, shoving the covers down and then tugging Steve’s underwear off. “This thing is a monster!”

            “Buck…” Steve said, trying to brush it off. Modest to the end, that was Steve Rogers.

            “I doubt I could even fit this thing in my mouth!” Bucky said, his tone becoming teasing as he lowered himself down and began lapping at the head of Steve’s cock. “What do you think, baby doll?”

            Steve bit his bottom lip hard. “I think you won’t know until you try.”

            “Cheeky,” Bucky said, wrapping his lips around Steve’s erection and then slowly taking him further into his mouth.

            Steve moaned loudly as his cock was surrounded by tight, wet heat. He reached back and gripped the headboard, being careful not to fuck up into Bucky’s mouth. It took every bit of his strength not to choke his best friend.

            Bucky hummed happily around Steve’s cock and it was the best thing Steve had ever experienced. Pulling off, Bucky began stroking Steve’s spit-slick cock. “God, sweetheart, you’re a mouthful. My jaw’s already achin’.”

            “How about we do something else?” Steve said, pulling Bucky up into his lap, their cocks pressing against each other. Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s cheek and brought their lips together.

            “You wanna fuck me, Stevie?” Bucky asked, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip.

            “Buck, no,” Steve said adamantly. “I’ll hurt you.”

            “No you won’t, baby,” Bucky murmured, reaching out and pawing through the nightstand. “Because you’re going to get me nice and open with this first.”

            Bucky dropped a decent sized dildo onto Steve’s chest with a naughty smile. Steve stared at him in shock. “Buck, when did you get something like this?”

            Bucky shrugged. “Wilson took me shopping.”

            Steve eyed him speculatively. “Sam or Wade?”

            “Wade, obviously.”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            “You did what?” Peter said, dropping the cereal box he had been holding onto the floor.

            Wade grinned at him and gave him a wink. “Bucky asked me some questions so I took him on a little shopping trip to my favorite sex shop.”

            “Oh my god,” Peter groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You should not be encouraging this!”

            “Why not!” Wade said, pouting. “I think it’s nice Cap’s finally getting laid after seventy years.”

            “What if they feel differently about each other once they’re back to normal?” Peter reasoned, putting his hands on his hips.

            “They won’t,” Wade said with absolute certainty. “They’ve been in love with each other since the thirties. Of course they’re not going to feel differently.”

            Peter chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then walked over, giving Wade a big hug.

            “Back to your regularly scheduled programming!”

                       

                                                            ***

 

            Bucky spread out on the bed and smiled up at Steve, licking his lips sinfully. “Come on, doll, you can do this.”

            “I know I can,” Steve snapped, getting a determined look on his face. He stuck out the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes turned hard. He grabbed the lubricant from the side of the bed and coated his fingers in it. He fumbled a bit, some of the gel running down his arm. Steve looked embarrassed for a moment until he noticed the reassuring smile on Bucky’s face.

            He pushed his finger against Bucky’s hole and tried to press it inside but he couldn’t get it in. He gave a disgruntled noise and looked at Bucky for help. “Wade said you have to just kind of go for it. Hold on, I’ll try to relax a bit.”

            Bucky concentrated on his breathing, making his body as loose as possible. He felt the moment Steve’s finger pressed inside to the first knuckle and gasped at the strange intrusion.

            “Buck, did I do it wrong?” Steve asked, looking panicked. “I knew I’d do it wrong!”

            “Whoa baby, relax,” Bucky said, reaching down and rubbing his thumb over the nape of Steve’s neck. “I’m fine.”

            “Yeah, but you’re not enjoying yourself.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Steve looked pointedly down at Bucky’s flagging erection.

            “Oh that,” Bucky said, chuckling. “Don’t worry, babe, it’ll come back once you start giving it some attention.”

            Steve still looked uncertain. “You sure, Buck?”

            “I’m sure, Stevie,” Bucky said, nodding emphatically. “Go on now, champ.”

            Steve exhaled loudly and got to work. He looked so adorable as he opened Bucky up, taking care to never hurt him, and focusing on the task so fully. Then Steve crooked his fingers just so and Bucky saw stars. “Oh fuck, Steve!” he cried out, clenching down on Steve’s fingers in surprise.

            “What? What? Did I hurt you?” Steve asked, looking heartbroken.

            “No, baby, no,” Bucky said, quick to reassure him. “Felt real good. Just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

            “Oh,” Steve said, blinking in surprise. “It felt good?”

            “Oh yeah,” Bucky said, winking at him.

            Steve laughed softly. “Felt good when I did this?” he asked, toying with Bucky’s prostate.

            “Oh god damn, you fucking punk!” Bucky called out, his cock starting to harden again.

            Steve grinned smugly. He poured more lube onto his fingers and pressed back in with three. “That feel good, Buck? You like me being inside you?”

            “Yeah, oh yeah,” Bucky moaned out, riding Steve’s fingers like a fucking whore. “Give it to me, baby.”

            Steve bent down and lapped at one of Bucky’s nipples, making Bucky arch underneath him. “You love it,” Steve murmured, gently tugging on Bucky’s nipple with his teeth.

            “You’re a fucking menace, Rogers,” Bucky panted out, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair.

            “I think you’re ready for the toy now,” Steve hummed quickly, sliding his fingers out.

            Bucky whimpered at the loss and immediately grew hungry when he saw Steve slicking up the dildo. Moaning, he reached down and began jerking himself off, watching Steve getting it ready to go inside him. “I-it’s the kind that vibrates, too,” he informed him, feeling his whole body buzzing in anticipation. “There’s a little switch at the base.”

            Steve hummed as if this was basic information and not _a fucking dildo meant to vibrate in Bucky’s ass._ Wade had wholly recommended the model, saying it would change Bucky’s world. Bucky was prepared to believe him.

            The dildo slid easily inside him after Steve’s fingers had stretched him open. The base of it nudged up against his rim and made Bucky moaned wantonly. “Steve, fuck!” he growled, grabbing the base of his cock to keep from coming. He wasn’t going to do that until Steve was inside him.

            “How does it feel?” Steve asked, gently rubbing his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs.

            “Full,” Bucky said, swallowing thickly as he thought of how much more he would feel when it was Steve.

            Steve lowered his mouth and placed a few biting kisses on Bucky’s inner thighs. Bucky whined and gripped Steve’s hair with his right hand. “Baby, you’re killin’ me.”

            Steve chuckled. “Hardly,” he murmured, sliding his mouth over and lapping at Bucky’s balls. “You want me to turn it on?”

            “Yes!” Bucky said through gritted teeth. It was taking all of his self-restraint not to shove Steve away and fuck himself with the silicone dildo in his ass.

            Steve smiled, flashing his bright perfect teeth at Bucky. Crawling up, he captured Bucky’s lips and then flipped the switch. Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise as the toy inside him buzzed to life. He let out a scream as it pressed against his prostate, stimulating it relentlessly. “Too much! Too much!”

            “Oh shit,” Steve said, flipping the switch down. “I accidentally put it on the highest setting.”

            “No fucking shit,” Bucky said, gulping in air in an attempt to get his breath back. “Holy hell.” The toy was buzzing a lot slower, still making him squirm but nothing close to what it had been.

            “Sorry, Buck,” Steve said, kissing him to make it feel better. “How’s it feel now?”

            “Much better,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve.

            Steve grabbed the base of the dildo and began to slide it out of Bucky before pressing it back in. Bucky keened as Steve fucked him with it. Bucky turned his head and bit the inside of his flesh arm to try and keep quiet.

            “Come on, Buck,” Steve said, putting his unoccupied hand on Bucky’s cheek and turning his face. “Let me hear you.”

            “Fuck, Steve – baby - it’s so good,” Bucky said, the words falling from his mouth before he could stop them. “Want you so bad I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get it. Come on, doll, give me that big cock of yours. I’m so ready, Stevie. Please!”

            Steve seemed pretty far gone once Bucky was done babbling desperately. His pupils were blown wide and he was staring down at Bucky in awe. “God, Buck, the mouth on you,” Steve said, kissing him fervently. He grabbed the base of the dildo, flicking the switch with his thumb, and pulling it out. Tossing it aside, Steve slicked up his own cock and pressed it eagerly inside Bucky.

            Bucky cried out and dug his nails into Steve’s biceps as Steve breached him. It was so fucking big that Bucky had to remember just to breathe. “Too much?” Steve panted out, clearly struggling to hold himself back.

            “No, baby, I’m fine,” Bucky said, blowing his hair off his face. “Want you.”

            He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and held on as Steve began to fuck him. Bucky’s moans began building to a crescendo the more Steve fucked him. His cock was hard and leaking, slapping against his stomach as Steve thrust deep inside him. Bucky knew his mouth was running with the filthiest things he’d ever said in his life. Steve was blushing fiercely but that could have just been from the sex.

            “God Bucky, I’m – “ Steve said, a sheen of sweat covering his body. “I ain’t had anything this good in my life.”

            Bucky managed to laugh in between his moans. “No offense, darlin’, but you don’t have much to compare it to.”

            Steve smiled and did a particularly hard thrust just right inside Bucky, making Bucky mewl with pleasure. “Jerk.’

            “Punk.”

            “I don’t want anything to compare it to,” Steve told him, pressing his open mouth against Bucky’s as they breathed in each other. “Just want you.”

            Bucky sighed dreamily. “You have me.”

            Steve looked like such a lovesick dope as he stared down at Bucky, stars in his eyes like some kind of cartoon prince. It only took a few more thrusts and Steve was coming hard inside Bucky.

            Steve closed his eyes as his body shook with his orgasm, his large cock pulsing inside Bucky’s body. Bucky whined at the loss as Steve pulled out. He wasn’t expecting Steve to grab the dildo and shove it back inside Bucky. He turned it onto a medium setting and fucked Bucky with it while jerking him off with his other hand. Bucky arched off the bed, his toes curling underneath in pleasure as he came all over his neck and chest.

            Bucky didn’t want to move and Steve seemed to realize this. He pulled Bucky towards him and they curled around each other. Bucky was already starting to doze off, comfortably pressed up against Steve.

            “Hey Buck?”

            “Yeah baby?”

            “What if we don’t stop aging?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice. “I mean we’re meant to be nearly a hundred. What if undoing the spell means we go the age we shoulda been without the ice and the serum?”

            Bucky considered it for a moment and then shrugged. “Then I get to grow old with you, Rogers,” he murmured softly. “Which is more than I ever thought I’d get. Not a bad deal if you ask me.”

            Steve smiled and kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “Not a bad deal at all.”

 

                                                            ***

 

            Tony tried to lock the doors to the lab but it was too late, Deadpool had already slipped inside. “What are you doing here?” Tony asked, pointing at Wade accusingly. “There’s a no Deadpool restriction on this area. Friday?”

            “He is meeting someone for lunch,” the AI explained.

            “Who?” Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “My boyfriend!” Wade said excitedly.

            Tony scoffed. “Yeah right, who would be dumb enough to date a guy like you?”

            “Uh, that would be me,” Peter piped in, raising a finger in acknowledgment. “Just give me a minute to finish up, Wade.”

            “Oh no,” Tony said, looking between the two of them. “How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen?”

            “Don’t blame me,” Peter said, shrugging noncommittally. “I blame that whiskey you had in your office.”

            “My 50 year old single malt Talisker?” Tony asked, completely affronted. “You’re the one who drank it?”

            “Yeah, and it was gross,” Peter said, making a face at the memory of the taste. “I thought expensive whiskey was supposed to taste good.”

            “That’s because it’s not meant to be consumed by idiots,” Tony snapped defensively. “It’s meant to be savored. You owe me big, Parker.”

           Peter rolled his eyes and finished up his current project, making his webshooters gain an extra 10 foot distance. “Pepper already says I do too much for you,” Peter reminded him, taking off his safety goggles. “So if anything you owe me.”

            “I don’t _owe_ people,” Tony said, wrinkling his nose.

            “Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, my request is real simple,” Peter said, flashing Wade a grin.

           “Oh yeah?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “Lay it on me.”

            “Be nice to my boyfriend,” Peter told him, heading over to Wade and slipping his arm around his waist. “See you after lunch, Mr. Stark.”

            “See you around, C3PO!” Wade said as he laughed and pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple as the door to the labs swung closed.

 

                                                                        ***

 

            Cap and Bucky were back to normal and Peter was close to crying in relief. All the Avengers were gathered to celebrate them being their usual old grandpa selves. They’d made it back to their usual mid-30’s ages and it appeared they wouldn’t be going beyond that. Which was good because the last thing Peter wanted was to be the caregiver to two horny 90-year-old men.

            “Thank god they’re staying their usual hot selves,” Wade said, pulling Peter into his lap. “It would have been a travesty for the star-spangled ass to sag.”

            Peter rolled his eyes and put his arms around Wade’s neck. “So will you no longer love me when my ass starts sagging?” Peter challenged.

            Wade looked startled for a moment and then quickly schooled his expression. “Who says I love you?”

            Peter grinned. “I did.”

            “And you’re the expert on all things Wade W. Wilson, are you?” he asked, tickling Peter’s sides.

            Peter giggled and swatted his hands away. “Not yet, but I’m getting there.” He was still astounded by how much he liked Wade and how well they got along. It was a bit daunting that it had taken everyone else to point it out to him. Sure, he’d always known about Wade’s crush on him, but he thought that was just Wade being Wade. You would be hard-pressed to find someone Wade didn’t have a crush on. Peter had once heard Wade going on and on about Thor’s arms and how delicious they looked. Peter had never imagined he would choose Wade’s whirlwind of crazy to be his boyfriend. Yet here he was and he didn’t want anyone else. Funny, the way things worked out, but Peter wasn’t about to complain.

            Wade beamed at him. “I’m going to rock your world tonight, Spidey.”

            Peter leaned in and nibbled on the bottom of Wade’s earlobe. “I’m counting on it,” he whispered, causing Wade to shiver against him.

            “Will you two knock it off?” Logan asked from the chair beside them. “You’re makin’ me sick.”

            “Shut up and eat your cake, Wolvy,” Wade responded, pushing the plate towards Logan.

            “So, Cap, what’s it feel like to be back to normal?” Clint asked, clapping his hand on Steve’s back.

            Steve smiled and glanced over at Bucky. “Feels good.”

            Natasha sighed. “You two are going to be the worst, aren’t you?” she said knowingly.

           “No, I think that honor goes to Wilson and Parker,” Tony spoke up, glaring over at them.

            Peter scowled t him in return. “We are _not_ as bad as Cap and Bucky. You have no idea the things I caught them doing while I was trying to keep an eye on them. I got an eyeful, I’ll tell you that.”

           “Ooh, I love juicy details,” Tony said, sitting forward eagerly. “Spill it, Parker. It’s nice to have dirt on Cap for once. The golden boy never does anything scandalous.”

            Natasha looked at him skeptically. “Tony, that’s not even remotely true.”

            “The first person who gossips about us gets a broken wrist,” Bucky called out warningly.

            “Uh oh, I think we upset Bucky bear,” Tony teased.

            “Come on, Buck, they’re just teasing,” Cap said, pulling Bucky towards him. “Don’t let it get to you.”

            Bucky grinned. “They want something to talk about? We might as well give them what they want.”

            Steve chuckled and leaned in, kissing Bucky heatedly.

            “Hey, knock it off!” Peter shouted out of habit.

            Bucky pulled back and stared at Peter. “You’re not our babysitting anymore, Peter,” he reminded him, making Peter blush in embarrassment. “So why don’t you worry about yourself, huh?”

            Peter turned towards Wade and shook his head. “Did I just get the Bucky Barnes version of _I do what I want_?”

            Wade laughed. “I’m pretty sure, yeah,” he told Peter, pulling him closer. “With an added _fuck you_ in there as well.”

            “I thought so,” Peter said, scrubbing his hand over his face. He couldn’t believe the last few days of his life were real. He still couldn’t get over his bizarre life. Wad was the cherry on top of his odd life sundae. “I’m just glad this whole thing is over.”

            “Not over, baby boy,” Wade told him, removing Peter’s hand from his face and kissing him. “The fun is just beginning.”

           

                                                            ***

 

            Bucky turned towards Steve and nuzzled him affectionately. “How soon before we can ditch the party?”

            “Buck, it’s a party for us,” Steve reminded him with fond exasperation.

            “Yeah, well, I’d rather have a party just the two of us,” Bucky murmured, sucking the sensitive part just under Steve’s ear.

            Steve moaned and then slapped his hand over his mouth as everyone went quiet and looked over at them. Bucky laughed and took Steve’s hand, leading him towards the elevator. “Excuse us, folks, we have somewhere to be.”

            “You can’t wait another hour?” Tony called out after them.

            “I waited seventy years,” Bucky called back, tugging Steve into the elevator. “So no!”

            Steve laughed and draped himself over Bucky as they headed towards their floor. “You’re something else, Buck.”

            “Don’t pretend you don’t love it, Rogers.”

            Steve kissed Bucky sweetly. “I admit it freely.”

            Bucky smiled against Steve lips and held him tightly. “Looks like we’ll be growing old the regular way,” he commented quietly.

            Steve nodded. “I don’t mind it though, do you?”

            Bucky took Steve’s hand and laced their fingers together as the elevator doors opened. Against all odds they’d made it to a future way beyond their years and gotten a million second chances to do it right. Somehow they’d found a way that worked the best for them. “Nah, Stevie, I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
